Exploring the Light
by Caracid
Summary: Ezreal has some really important stuff to do. But can that wait for a certain Lady of Luminosity? Rated M for lemon and swearing.


A/N: Hey guys, first fanfic here. Please try not to flame TOO hard though. Writing this on my iPad, and with tests/school/HW don't have a lot of time to write. But anyway, I present to you: The Guiding Light

It was a hot summer day at the Institute of War. Some of the champions were relaxing by the pool, getting tan, while others *cough* Ziggs *cough* were having a good time breaking the rules. "BOMBS AWAY!" Ziggs yelled as he came crashing down from the high dive, soaking everyone in the blast radius. "Ziggs, stop that! You got my book all wet!" Leona yelled angrily. Renekton blew his whistle and yelled at Ziggs for "horseplay." "I give it a ten out if ten!" Jinx yelled from under her umbrella. Everyone, except Leona and Renekton, laughed.

Ezreal shut the window in an attempt to block out the noise from outside. "Goddammit guys I'm trying to draw this map," he muttered under his breath. As if on cue, the noise level outside started to lower. 'Finally, some peace and quiet,' Ezreal thought to himself. Suddenly, his door burst open.

"Gah!" Ezreal shouted in suprise. Angrily Ezreal said,"I'm doing importa- imp- ah ahh?" His voice faltered when he turned around and saw Lux standing in his doorway, dressed in a skimpy white bikini, with a top that barely covered her C-cup breasts, a very exposing thong, and a radiant smile that immediately brightened his day. "L- Lux! W- What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to look at her breasts.

"Why, I came to show my favorite explorer my new bikini!" Lux practically squealed,slightly blushing and closing the door behind her. And Ezreal, being the smooth motherf**ker that he is, stammered out, "Your - ah, you, um look very- um -I mean, uh... Wow Lux. Y- you look amazing."

"Thanks!" Lux said. Then, her voice dropped in tone a little bit, giving it a sultry sound. "But, don't you think it would look better on the floor?" she asked seductively, and pulled a string on the back. Her pale, round, and perky breasts, with pink nipples atop, bounced out of their confines. Ezreal just stared. And stared. And sta- "Well?" Lux interjected. "Are you just gonna stare at them... Or do you wanna touch them?"

Ezreal practically leaped out of his chair and smothered his face in them. Lux squeaked, but didn't object. Ezreal paused, looked up at Lux, as if asking permission. She nodded, and he swept her into a passionate kiss. He fondled her breasts, while she pulled off Ezreal's shirt, revealing his toned and muscled abs. He paused to let her admire them for a moment, then she slowly moved down his stomach, pulling off his shorts, leaving him in just his boxers. Lux looked Ezreal straight in the eye, and pulled down his boxers, revealing his half erect, 8 inch penis.

Lux's eyes widened. "Geez, Ezreal, I thought you were big, but wow," she said. Ezreal didn't reply, he just moaned at the feeling of Lux's fingers stroking his cock. Suddenly, she took his entire length into her mouth, like a champ. She bobbed up and down for a while, then came off.

"Awwww, why'd you stop?" Ezreal whined.

"Because, now it's my turn," she said sexily. She got off her knees, and pushed Ezreal on to the bed, and slowly slipped off her white lace panties. Taking his cue with great gusto, Ezreal slowly licked her slit from base to clit, making Lux shudder with pleasure. Then, he suddenly plunged his tongue into her, making her gasp. It wasn't her first time, but she hadn't had this feeling in quite a while. Ezreal continued to eat her out, rewarded with moans of pleasure.

Suddenly, Lux exclaimed, "Ezreal! I'm com- AAIIIEEEEE!" She shouted as her climax rocked through her body, Ez lapping up her pleasure juices. 'It tastes sweet, almost like vanilla,' Ez thought to himself. "Ready for another round?" He asked Lux.

"Hell yeah!" Lux said, slightly out of breath. Ez positioned himself by her opening. He looked up at Lux. She was biting her lip, eyes closed, she looked so goddamn sexy.

"I'm going in," he said, and penetrated her. Slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed, the bed's springs started to squeak with the force of their love-making. Constant moans and slight shrieks came from both Ezreal and Lux only helped to enhance the mood, and before long, Lux shouted "EZREAL!" simultaneously with Ezreal's cry of "LUX!", and they both came at the same time, juices squirting out of Lux's vagina, and coating their thighs and the bed. Exhausted, the two champions lay next to each other. "I love you," Lux said to Ez.

"I love you too, Lux." And with that, Lux fell asleep in Ezreal's arms. Ez rested one hand on Lux's right breast, the other wrapped around her waist. And he fell asleep as well.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For finishing my first fanfic. Even if you just skipped to the lemon, still, thank you. Please rate and review, constructive criticsm and compliments are welcome.

Much love,

Caracid


End file.
